Una Navidad
by Theta Tenny
Summary: La navidad se acerca y Brenan no está muy animada por ella... Pequeño fic navideño y bobo de Booth y Brenan     Para el reto "Navidad en el Jeffersonian" :


_Hola! Acá les traigo este pequeño fic para la "Navidad en el Jeffersonian" ^^_

_Se que debería estar subiendo el segundo capi de mi long fic de Naruto, pero bueno... había que hacer un especial de navidad de esta genial serie jeje :)_

_Bien, sin más charla... lean este fic, que me quedó medio feucho, pero weno, igual espero que les guste :)_

_No olviden seguir los demás fics del reto, en mi perfil o por el foro "Bones en español"  
><em>

**Bones y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fox :) **

* * *

><p><span>Una navidad<span>

La navidad ya estaba muy presente en la ciudad: las calles estaban adornadas con luces, la gente caminaba de aquí para allá con regalos en sus manos, los _santas_ estaban parados en la entrada de cada local, haciendo sonar sus campanas, y la nieve cubría suavemente muchos rincones de la calle y los parques. Pero para la doctora Temprance Brennan ese era sólo un día más de trabajo, un día en el cual debía ir al laboratorio y resolver un asesinato, o analizar algunos restos sin nombre, o acompañar a Booth al campo para investigar una escena de algún crimen.

No, definitivamente la navidad no era nada en su vida, sólo una fecha más, un día más, como todos los demás. No siempre había sido así, por supuesto. Cuando era niña, esperaba ansiosa la navidad, siempre, pero ya hacía años que no sentía ese cosquilleo en su abdomen por saber qué encontraría bajo el árbol cuando despertara la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre.

Ahora estaba recostada en su cama, boca arriba, mirando el techo. Ya no podía colocarse en otra posición, ya que sería incordioso, no sólo para ella, sino también para la niña que está engendrando en su vientre. Se miró a sí misma: si un año atrás le hubieran dicho que iba a tener un hijo, hubiera reído a carcajadas, diciendo que eso era imposible, pero ahora allí estaba, esperando un hijo, junto a él.

Él, que de alguna u otra forma siempre había estado a su lado, ahora lo estaría por siempre ya que tendrían un hijo juntos. Simplemente era como una ilusión. Sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar las circunstancias en las que se habían unido íntimamente por primera vez. De una forma u otra, todo había pasado muy rápido y visto desde fuera era una locura.

Pero esa locura en cierta forma hacía que sonriera, que ambos lo hicieran y la ponía feliz. Justo entonces recordó algo, esa noche tendrían una cena navideña en familia. Río ante la imagen que se generó en su mente, ahora sí que eran una familia extraña, pero una familia al fin. Después de todo, ella sabía a la perfección que existían en el mundo muchos tipos de familias y la suya, de alguna forma, podía encajar en alguno.

Volvió a sonreír, aquella niña se había movido en su interior. Justo entonces alguien tocó a su puerta suavemente.

— Pasa— respondió ella.

Seeley Booth entró sigilosamente a la habitación, dando pequeños pasitos.

— Creí que estabas dormida.

— No, al menos no por ahora.

Él sonrió y se sentó suavemente en la cama, a su lado. Llevaba algo en la mano, que aunque intentó esconder, ella logró ver.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?— preguntó Temprance.

— Nada— mintió él, besándola en los labios dulcemente.

— Se que tienes algo, lo vi.

Él lanzó un suspiro de risa, como frustrado.

— Nunca podré hacerte un regalo sorpresa, ¿verdad?

— Creo que no— respondió ella, riendo.

Y entonces, él sacó de su escondite el pequeño paquete cuadrado y se lo mostró. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, por lo que lo abrió suavemente, mostrando el objeto en su interior y diciendo al mismo tiempo:

— Feliz navidad, Bones.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inconscientemente, no sabía porque había tenido esa reacción, de seguro era por las hormonas del embarazo, pero aún así… no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: era un anillo, un hermoso anillo de plata con una pequeña pero bella y brillante piedra color rubí.

— Booth…— comenzó a decir ella, pero no pudo continuar, ya que él le estampó un beso en los labios.

— Te amo, Bones.

— Yo también Booth, feliz navidad— respondió, devolviéndole el beso.

Y así se quedaron, disfrutando de su pequeño momento juntos, como familia.

* * *

><p><em>Bien... recivo tomatazos (o bolas de navidad por la cabeza, lo que quieran xD)<em>

_Saludos y nos leemos~_


End file.
